Moonless Banquet
by goodnightsun
Summary: Amaimon, Rin, and Yukio are all bored at one of Mephisto's banquet. Everything was calm and peaceful, not to mention classy, that is... until the drinking started. Stupid little two..shot..
1. Classy and Simple

**A stupid little one shot about Yukio and Amaimon xD I just hope I dont get carried away. The songs can be found on youtube if you wanna listen to them.**

It all started on a moonless night, when silence could be described as the chirping of crickets and the pitter patter of falling rain. Yukio, Rin and Amaimon were all at a banquet served by Mephisto for some event they were all unaware of. Among them strolled rich-looking people dressed in cocktail dresses and suits. They, too, were well dressed, fitting in nicely with the crowd. Of course, the mood was classy and fancy, making Rin and Amaimon both feel quite uncomfortable. Though the two did not get along very well, they were obliged by Mephisto to behave their best, seeing as how this classy party could be easily ruined.

"Say, Amaimon, how have you been doing?" Yukio asked, as they sat together on a couch sipping at the bitter liquid in their crystal glasses. Rin glared at his brother and the unneeded question. Though he must admit, the boredom of the event must have driven Yukio to do that.

"Oh, I have been doing quite well. You?" he replied politely, the classiness of the party obviously affecting his words.

"Nicely. But I do say, this party is gettting a little... boring. How about some entertainment, good chap?" Yukio's words still held a tint of classiness, causing Rin to raise his eyebrow at his brother's unusual wording. Rin's hands were crossed, seeing as how he had put down the bitter drink long ago, a disappproving look in his eye.

Amaimon, however, was not phased by the wording, and agreed at the idea. "I do say... they offer no good entertainment around here, do they? Nothing but rich families blabbering. No fun in that, is there? We should make it livelier, should we not?" Both Yukio and Amaimon nodded at thier own idea, while Rin was baffled at their unusual behavior.

"Let's see. Theres a beautiful piano. Why don't we play it?" Amaimon suggested, and Yukio nodded at the idea. Rin was surprised to find out that both his brother and the crazy demon both played to piano. And no, I do not mean play as in a simple song. I mean play as in_...play._

Yukio sat down on the piano first, leaving his glass on the frame. As he paused, everyone around the piano looked in awe at the young gentleman who just sat. After a short moment of silence, he started playing. One by one, the notes formed a melody, and the melody resonated within the high walls of the room. By the third note, everyone went quiet, listening to the beautiful song. Rin was shocked at his brother, but his mind was filled with an even stronger emotion. It seemed like the feeling of reminisce had somehow crept into his mind. The song was known as Aoe Sweet 4th Movement, but at the time, nobody know what it was called, but it didn't matter that much. The simple niceness of the song brought back memories, like sweet honey melted in raw cocoa, it was both a pleasent and sad experience.

By the look of it, everyone felt the same. The atmosphere became warmer and sound of keys playing filled in the void of talking. But too quickly, the song ended, leaving behind a silence sharper then before. Before long, thought it was broken by the applause of many people. It was indeed a beautiful peice, and everyone, even Rin, were amazed by his brother.

As Yukio stood up, he looked at Amaimon, who was preparing to play his own peice. The crowd looked away, whispering about the amazing song played to them, and not knowing another one was to continue. Amaimon sat down, a scary look of concentration and steep sadness. He left his glass where Yukio's had been.

Slowly, he started playing lightly, catching the attention of some people. It was Chopin, as many had realized. The playing grew louder, deeper, mezmorizing whoever heard. Yukio, too, was caught in the debt of the song, even more so then Rin, who was sitting, mouth open, watching the demon play. Who knew that Amaimon could actually play...

That song, too, ended to quickly, and Amaimon had a somewhat serious look in his eyes when it ended, painful enough to raise questions in Rin's mind, but calm and happy enough to just confuse Rin. The room burst in applause for a second time, this time a bit more fierce then the last. Far away from the ruckus, Mephisto was sitting at the bar looking with a slight smile at the demon boy.

Yukio seemed a bit ruffled by the song, and realized that he had some stiff competition. He felt that there was no way he could win against Amaimon with classical music. He had to think differently...

By now, this had somehow turned into a contest. Amaimon smiled as he drank some more from his crystal glass, and thought about how fun this could become. Yukio, too, smiled, thinking of how badly he could beat Amaimon and how proud he would feel. He may not seem like it, but Yukio was actually pretty competitive.

_Oh no... they're drunk, aren't they..._ Rin realized, knowing very well the stage fright his brother must feel. He stopped Yukio just before he could sit down to preform his piece.

"Don't do this Yukio," Rin whispered seriously. He knew that many people were watching, and he didn't want his brother to look like a fool. Who knows what stupid think he might do if he's drunk,

"Nonsense Rin, I most obviously must beat Amaimon," he said loudly, the fire and terror in his eyes creeping Rin out. Rin looked behind him to see Amaimon glaring at Yukio with the same feirce deadly expression.

"NO! GET OFF THE PIANO! NOW!" he pulled Yukio from the piano, and quickly sat down in his place so that he wouldn't be able to sit back.

"Oh, I see, brother!" Comprehention brightened Yukio's eyes as he backed away from the piano. "you want to play, too! Well, play on! I'm pretty sure you'll suck and then I can beat both of you," he said with a friendly smile. Drunk Yukio is a scary Yukio.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Amaimon warned in a classy creepy manner. But Rin did not pay attention to the low quarrel they were having. He instead paid attention to the people staring at him, expecting another beautiful song to be played.

Rin could not play the piano. Actually... Rin sucked at everything that had to do with music. Except for the lute...he was always oddly good at the lute...

He had never played the piano before, so he cautiously pressed a few keys to begin with. Then, he finally knew what he could play.

Slowely, one note after the other, Rin played a single melody. He messed up most of the notes, but in the end he finally got it. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a daimond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are!

The room was silent, a faint echo of the last note lingering in the minds of the people. More silence. Then a slight hushed mass of whispers erupted among the people as Rin waited for the applause he would never get.

"that was... very nice, brother..." Yukio said after Rin went up to him.

"I know! For a beginner I'm not that bad, right!" Rin asked, hopeful.

"No. You suck," Amaimon muttered bluntly.

Rin was silent.

Yukio was quiet.

Amaimon was awkwardly standing in the middle of the two.

"Why don't we sit down?" Yukio asked, recieving approval from both Amaimon and Rin. After sitting down and sipping once more at their bitter drinks, Rin concluded that this party was just as boring as it was before the piano incident. He was debating whether or not to stop Yukio from drinking, but then decided it would be more interesting to let him sip on. After a few more boring minutes, Yukio finally broke the tension.

"Wow. I never noticed how much you resemble a unicorn, Amaimon," Yukio stated, admiring the interesting spike on top of his head.

Rin silently freaked at how Amaimon would answer that question, but was releived when Amaimon took it positively.

"Neighh," he said happily. "I am a unicorn!"

"Haha! No you're not! You're a warwhal!" Yukio said laughing.

"and you're a pair of shirts!" Amaimon said back, and they both laughed as if that made any sense. Rin was confused but decided not to doubt their humour. Rin wondered whether they were high or drunk... he looked at the bitter liquid and then shivered at the thought of what Mephisto could have done with it.

"Oh, and Rin. Rin is a..." Yukio started...

"Rin is a bottle of toothpaste!" Amaimon answered ruffling Rin's hair. Rin backed away from Amaimon, who continued getting closer to Rin and messing his hair.

"or a microwave...!," Yukio laughed, and then suddenly stopped. "Wow Amaimon, I never realized how caring you are... It's like... you were... actually nice. I mean. I always thought you were a stuck up brat that cared about nothing other then himself, but today I found out... that you look like a unicorn and can play the piano!" Yukio said seriously, looking at Amaimon.

Rin started laughing, but Amaimon stayed serious. "...I am a stuck up brat that only cares about himself, but... I'm self taught. You know. You're actually not that bad either. I always thought you were a goody two shoes that was secretly in love with Rin. I mean... I saw the way you looked at Rin when he was sleeping," Amaimon said back. "But now I realize that you're not a goody two shoes! Cause... you're not!"

Rin stopped laughing. "wait... what? WHY WERE YOU STARING AT ME IN MY SLEEP, YUKI-...and wait... how would you know that he was staring at me, Amaimon?..." Rin was gatting scared.

"Because I watch you sometimes," Amaimon answered as if that was the most average thing in the world.

"Wait... were you the one who stole my candy stash last month?" Rin asked, now angered.

"No. That was Kuro," Amaimon said back. "Hey, Rin, want some water?" he randomly asked.

"...sure? Yeah, why not. Im pretty thirsty," Rin answered just before Amaimon left. When he came back, he handed the glass to Rin, who chugged it down.

And to this day not one of the three boys remember what happened after Rin had that "water"

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS, CHARACTERS, OR ANY PART OF BLUE EXORCIST. **

**so, for you people who were completely confused as to the songs they were playing, then... here are the songs. Even though I deaply believe not many of you would care**

**First off, Yukio started by playing Aoe Sweet 4th Movement from the anime**

**Then, Amaimon counter attacked by playing Chopin's Nocturne op. WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WHATSOEVER WITH THE ANIME. yeah... im not sure why I chose that piece... at least Yukio's had something to do with the anime...**

**Damn. This. WAS SO FRICKEN STUPID :D no. really. I apologize for the waste of time. THE RANDOM PIANO MOMENT WAS SO FRICKEN...grr,, haha. Yeah, it was late and i was bored and... what else to do then write a completely random peice of fanfic? When I think of Amaimon drunk at a banquet in a tailcoat and suit, all i can think of is_... classy_. Only thing thats missing is some Chopin. **

**Maybe I'll write a second part of what they don't remember (O.O) if you people want me to..which you probably wont... BUT THANKS FOR READING XD**


	2. Things Better Left Untold

**I got bored. So. uhm. yeah. My pride just died. Keep in mind that Mephy is using his flashback as a story he tells them... oh. And that I don't own Blue exorcist...**

Mephisto smiled as he slightly tipped his chair backwards. "So you want to know what happened at the banquet two nights ago?" he asked the boys in front of him. He had to stifle the laugh that rose from his memories.

Rin and Amaimon both nodded, thinking back on the events that recurred during the day after the banquet.

_~Rin's flashback._

_Rin was casually walking and sipping some drink when he heard some snickering. He looked to his left where he saw two girls whispering to each other._

_"Is that the guy from the banquet?" one asked the other with a hidden expression._

_"You mean the guy that..." they both giggled, causing Rin confusion. "yeah, that has to be him... remember when he..." he didn't quite catch the last words. Something about singing shirtless while dancing on a table (wtf...)_

_"Yeah, the other one responded. And the piano incident... but nothing could be quite as bad as the... oh, he's looking this way. Act indifferent," _

_~end of flashback_

Rin gave a sigh, he wondered what could have been worse then the piano incident, and shivered at the idea. To his left, Amaimon was having his own personal flashback.

_~Amaimon's flashback_

_Amaimon was casually stalking some girls when some unpleasent information drifted to his ears._

_"Hey... uhm... is that guy spying on those girls from that tree branch?" he heard a male voice say from behind him. "wow... he looks like a unicorn," another said in wonder. That brought back a fuzzy warm memory to Amaimon, but he couldn't seem to recall what the memory was._

_"Wait. WAIT, WAS THAT! WAS THAT THE GUY WHO," _

_"YES! YES IT IS! OMG DUDE, WE HONOR YOU! HONOR!" one of them yelled when Amaimon looked behind, confused. "I mean, I would NEVER get the guts to back-flip into a water fountain! YOU ARE AMAZING! And when you started dancing with that blue haired kid...gosh. You were so brave to come out in the open in front of so many people, I mean" one of them said, and Amaimon couldn't remember what he heard after that. His head just went blank with confusion. _

_~end of flashback._

Amaimon searched his memories for a fountain, but... he couldn't remember one. He continued licking his lollipop as he stared at Mephisto, waiting for an answer he was oddly scared to receive. Oh. Who was he kidding, he wasn't scared at all.

Mephisto coughed before looking at the two boys with a serious expression. "what you two did last night is something very confidential, and only I and the other thousand people at that banquet know it," he continued to be serious, tapping his fingers against one another in an idle manner. Rin and Amaimon's eyes both widened as they glanced at one another in shock before looking back at Mephisto. "Are you sure that you want to know? Ignorance may be better then knowledge at times like these..." the atmosphere was very serious, even though Mephisto was trying to choke back his laughter and grin.

Rin gulped, sweating, and Amaimon just stood there with a poker face staring blankly at Mephisto. "Yes. We want to know," they both said at the same time, allowing the creep to grin his wicked smile.

"It all started after Amaimon gave Rin that vodka-"

_~Mephisto's flashback_

Mephisto was calmly watching how the classy banquet was going, when he decided that things should start becoming more... interesting. He was afraid that his guests would become bored. After all, a classy setting is hard to keep in control when pesky boredom is lingering around.

He saw Amaimon get up and leave Yukio and Rin, heading towards the water stand. Suddenly, an idea struck him. _Oh...why that would be interesting... _he thought. He watched as Amaimon walked towards the water stand, and chose the right time to head over to the table.

Mephisto sauntered over to where Amaimon was getting water, and magicaly poofed a cup of his own "water".

"Amaimon, how are you liking the party?" Mephisto asked, leaning against the water table and acting casual. He was wearing a suit and tailcoat (which surprised Amaimon), a top hat slightly tipped, and a scary smile that dashed his face.

"Brother, are you wearing a suit? Woowww... that looks oddly right on you! Though white looks better on you... nice hat, though," Amaimon said to his brother, who was caught off gaurd by the compliment. He himself had always thought black had been his color... not the point.

"Amaimon, are you getting water for someone?" Mephisto asked.

Amaimon nodded. "I'm getting water for Rin," Mephisto smiled at the answer. Just what he wanted to hear.

"Oh.. well... can you give this to him? If he's thirsty, then water would be a very unclassy thing for him to drink at a banquet. So, heres some _fancy_ water. He'll really like this," Mephisto handed over the tall glass filled with clear liquid to Amaimon, and smiled as he walked away.

"Okay!" Amaimon said, walking back to Rin without question.

Two minutes later, Rin was chugging down the odd tasting liquid. It didn't taste much like water, but it's fruity aroma made him drink on. (Mephisto did something to the vodka/mystery water to take away from its real, sharp taste)

That is where Rin's memory blurrified, and the fun began.

Soon after Rin drank that, Yukio and Amaimon decided that they should drink some, too. Mephisto watched quietly from a corner, sipping his wine and smiling as the boys seemed to be having an interesting conversation as they, too, drank their own magical water.

"HEY! HEY. HEY. DID ANY OF YOU SEE Woah. WOAH, RIN, WHY ARE YOU LIT ON FIRE!" Yukio asked laughing. Mephisto paniced when he saw Rin quickly combust into flames.

"Oh, Maahhhh baaadddd," Rin said, and turned normal again. Wow. Funny how nobody seemed to see that... or at least... pretended not to. Mephisto started to doubt his plan. Though the boys were beginning to seem crazy. Maybe this party would be as interesting as Mephisto hoped it be.

"Oh. OH IS THAT A LUTE?" Yukio asked, pointing to a fancy looking guitar in a glass case near a wall.

"OH MY GOSH A LUTE! RIN, GO PLAY THAT LUTE!" Yukio practically screamed. By now, everyone was looking at them. Yukio pointed at the lute with a wild expression.

Rin ran like a lunatic to the lute, and gently plucked at its strings when he picked it up. By now, Mephisto was staring at him with a Wtf... expression, and was about to stop Rin from playing the fragile instrument. But he was too late.

After playing a few chords, a look of realization struck Rin's face. "YUKIO! THE SONG, THE SONG," he played a few notes, with the whole party watching with... mixed emotions. Suddenly Yukio stood up dramatically, and faintly whispered "the song..."

Rin ran across the room, bumping into many people and nearly nocking over a lady as he ran to Yukio. When he finally got there, he stopped, put his hand on Yukios shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Lets do this," he looked at Amaimon. "Amaimon. Do you know how to belly dance?"

_~end of flashback for now~_

Rin and Amaimon were both speechless as Mephisto paused the story to drink his tea. They're expression were frozen to be in total horror. Their eyes widened, Rin's wider then Amaimon's. "Oh no..." Rin leaned his head against his hand, his head suddenly starting to ache.

"Oh.. so where was I... Oh, yes... the belly dancing..." Mephisto continued

_~back to flashback~_

Before long, Yukio and Rin were rocking out screaming "SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME, BABY YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" while Rin was jamming on the lute and Amaimon was belly dancing shirtless on a table.

The table was filled with wonderful foods, but nobody dared go near it. Everybody at the party was backed away as far as they could from the creepy delinquints, but were still enjoying the entertainment.

_Wow _Mephisto couldn't help but think. _Those kids have some wicked talent. I mean... look at that dancing! And that lute playing! And... well... Yukio was just screaming... but... wow. Rin and Amaimon would really do well as buskers._

"I PLAY MY PART, AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAME, DARLING YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" Rin and Yukio yelled simultaneously, oddly harmonizing. Suddenly, Amaimon stopped dancing his odd half belly/ half breakdancing (nobody could really describe it... but hey, a shirtless Amaimon dancing can't be bad) and started clapping in beat with the song.

I guess he wanted everyone to fallow the clapping pattern in the crowd like they did on TV, but that attempt failed, so he went back to his Amaimon Dance.

At one point during the dance, Yukio had left the table and went into the crowd. Apperanlty, a drunk Yukio is a player Yukio, as most of everybody found out that night.

"Why, hello there, pretty lady," he said to a pretty brunette. "You have such pretty gold hair..." he continued, using an odd tone of voice.

"YUKKIII, don't ya wanna jamm ouuutt?" Rin asked from farther away.

"Shut up, bitch. Can't ya see I'm busy?" Yukio yelled back. "Now, where were we?... Oh yes. Those pretty blue eyes..." her eyes were brown...

After the song was done, the lute stopped, Yukio ceased screaming, the crowd went silent, it seemed like the world stopped. Amaimon didn't stop dancing (he was too into it, and even Behemoth was rolling around the table with his master). After a minute of complete quiet, the crowd started slowly clapping, lightly.

"ENCORE!" Rin yelled to himself. The crowd half groaned, and half smiled.

"YES!" Yukio yelled from within the crowd. Then he continued making out with some random brunette.

"ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" Rin yelled, once more going into a song on the fragile-looking instrument. After more screaming, everything was silent once more, other then a well played Lute solo. The crowd started clapping in beat, and at that moment, it seemed like everyone was having a nice time. Amaimon was dancing happily shirtless as Rinwas playing the lute like there was no tomorrow. Even the crowd clapping along as Mephisto smiled from a bar looking over at the party and sipping his sweet wine. Yukio was having fun with a bunch of people.

That awesome party feeling continued for a good two minutes. Until the table broke and Amaimon fell with it.

Then, even the epic lute solo stopped as Rin looked behind him at the demon on the floor. But Amaimon wasn't looking scared. Instead, he was looking amazed at the water fountain that was never noticed by Rin.

"Amaimon?" Yukio asked.

"MERMAIDS!" Amaimon shouted excitedly, getting up. The crowd went quiet as Amaimon randomly did a series of backflips that landed him into the clear waters of the fountain. A few minutes later, he emerged from the waters soaking wet, with a crazed look in his eyes.

A few minutes later, Rin and Amaimon were on another table dancing (...Rin's shirt had magically disappeared...) with the lute. Yukio had disappeared as well, and was not seen for the rest of the night.

_~end of flashback again~_

Mephisto paused the story and started full on laughing maniacly, worrying Rin slightly. Amaimon was sitting, looking at his brother. "You ok, brother?" he asked.

Mephi swiped a tear from his eye before letting out a few more laughs and gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, boys. You two will have to leave..." he tried hard not to laugh.

"What? Leave? But... you didn't finish the story!" Rin whined like a child. He was really curious as to what happened next.

"believe me, you would rather not *laugh* know what happened *chuckle chuckle" Mephisto thought about what happened, and once again let out a laugh.

"Tell us. Come on, a stories no fun without an ending!" Amaimon said, licking his lollipop calmly. After a few more minutes of whining, they finally convinced Mephisto to finish the story.

"Ok, but you will regret knowing this..."

_~another flashback~_

After dancing some more, Amaimon soaked and Rin jamming, somebody from the audience who also seemed to have drank too much went to the piano.

"PLAY A SONG FOR US, STRANGER!" Rin yelled to the man, and the man agreed. He called over to someone, and a pretty girl fallowed him to the piano. After talking, the man began playing the piano. It was a low and sad tune, a bit lonely. All in all, very pretty.

After a second, the girl started singing in an angelic voice. Before long, everybody realized that it was a love song. Since it was a rich banquet, what better thing to do then dance to the lonely song? Everybody paired up and started slow dancing together.

Being drunk, and confused, Rin and Amaimon started dancing as well. Together. To a slow dance. (Mephisto started laughing as he mentioned that). it was a deep slow love song, and one would think that it would be crazy to dance with an enemy to a slow dance, and yet there Rin and Amaimon were slow dancing on a table. Hey. Never doubt the actions of two drunk idiots.

And...they kissed.

_~end of flashback~_

Amaimon dropped his lollipop.

Rin stopped clutching his head in pain, and instead froze.

"WHAT?" Rin and him both yelled, getting all up in Mephisto's face.

"You two kissed," he said, somewhat calm and yet hysterical. "I even have a picture of it," Mephi took out a picture of what seemed like a two shirtless kids kissing, one with a unicorn haircut and the other with navy hair.

"...wow... I really do look like a warwhal," Amaimon noticed.

"WHAT? What... THATS NOT...Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Rin was was hitting his head on the wall, sobbing.

"Aww, cheer up Rin. Not like it was your first kiss or anything," Mephisto said in a sinister tone. Rin started crying harder.

"oh...or...maybe it was. MAHHH BAAADDD," he mocked Rin, and both Mephisto and Amaimon started laughing as Rin started choking on his sobs.

"Oh...I just realized... where was Yukio the morning after the banquet? He wasn't in our room..." Rin thought... he actually hadn't seen his brother ever since the banquet two nights ago. But he quickly forgot about him and continued crying. Even Amaimon was crying inside. And yet laughing at the same time...

* * *

><p><em>~meanwhile. The morning after the banquet.<em>

Yukio woke up with a horrible pain in his head. He tried thinking of what happened the night before, but his memories were blurred. All he remembered was a lute... a lot of drinking... a lot of classiness, and...a lot of pretty girls. He put on his glasses, which were on a bedstand near his head. The had a crack in the lense, but it wasn't the crack that shocked him.

He nearly screamed when he saw what was in front of him. This wasn't his room... or his bed... he was in a place he had never been in before. AND WHERE WAS HIS SHIRT? OR HIS PANTS? WTF... oh. there it was again. An aching pain in his head. He looked to his left to see a note on the nightstand. It said "thanks"...

What? Thanks for what? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

-screen goes black-

**Yeah. I got kinda crazy... uhm... I was listening to Bon Jovi (I use that as an excuse..) and then this really nice Japanese song came on, making my writing more dramatic...I ... I have a really epic playlist... so. Oh. and then this crazy Romanian folk song came on, fallowed by some fast Bach right before more Bon Jovi and Japanese sound tracks.**

**I was fricken rocking out at 3 in the morning writing nonsense, so I really hope its as fun to read as it was to write. **

**Quite a bipolar playlist i have there... so. Yeah. Hope you liked it xD **

**oh. and the yukio moment was based on a song called "Last Night" by Good Charlotte.**

**Oh. I also forgot to mention... (yeah, i no this authors note is getting long) Thanks cloudyskysrain for giving me some nice ideas :D**

**Yeah. I know this was really stupid. and dumb (same thing...) but. IS IT WORTH A REVIEW :D cause reviews make me really happy. PLEASE. wow. This seemed so much greater when I was writing it... and so much less random. **

**Amazing what music can do to you late at night... but, its a story about drunk people. It wouldn't be right if it weren't random xD**


End file.
